Children of Titans
by Raynan
Summary: Annabeth is looking for Percy, while driving across the country she lands in Washington State. There, Annabeth finds a Camp for Children of Titans! She befriends the people in the camp and agrees to go on a quest for them.
1. Chapter 1

Daughter of Prometheus

A/N: this is just a little thing I thought up. Annabeth is searching for Percy but comes across something entirely new.

Chp. 1  
>The Hydra<p>

Annabeth Chase had been slashing, cutting, bombing and disfiguring monsters for 10 days. She was moving across the country at a rapid pace. Searching for her boyfriend, all she knew was that he had disappeared from camp half-blood two weeks earlier. Now Annabeth was driving a jet black Mercedes Bens into Washington State. And in the car, instead of a GPS was a round tracking device. Showing a map of Washington State, about 40 yellow dots were clustered together in the northern part of the map and a glowing red one moving north towards the yellow dots.

Annabeth was originally searching for Percy. The tracker that she was using would detect powerful half-bloods or a few close together. But this was too weird for her to resist, there were forty dots in Washington State. That couldn't be right, about five half-bloods made one dot. What were forty doing in Washington State? She was pretty sure that they were all single, but more powerful half-bloods as well. After-all, camp half-blood only had a hundred and sixty members. If the tracker was right, and there were five half-bloods per dot, then that meant over 200 half-bloods were living in one State! But that couldn't be possible, so she had to assume that there were forty, very strong demigods in one state, both possibilities were supposed to be impossible.

Annabeth looked at the tracker again, she was about halfway to the cluster of dots. And Two were closer to her, almost a mile away. It had been a couple hours since she had crossed the border into the state. Something huge in an alleyway caught her eye. Annabeth stopped the car. There, right in front of her was a huge Hydra, twice the size of a normal one. There were also two people, both around her age. One was obviously an Archer, shooting arrows at the enormous Hydra while dodging its fiery breath. The other person looked strange to her eye, obviously a girl with red hair, she was wearing what looked like a leather jacket that reached her knees but fitted the rest of her body perfectly, the strange gloves on her hands were glowing, and she also had boots that, as Annabeth recognized, were made of dragon skin. The leather jacketed stranger jumped ridiculously high into the air, and then punched off a head of the Hydra. A flaming arrow then hit the neck and shrunk the long neck so much it looked like an un-watered plant.

Annabeth jumped out of the car, holding her bronze knife at her side. Running over to the ongoing battle between the Hydra and what looked like half-bloods. Stopping once she was in range, she took out a Yankees cap from her pocket. She placed it on her head and stealthily moved around to the back of the monster. The read-head moved in on the second of the three heads with a spinning kick, this time the monsters neck was only dented, but the flaming arrows still had an effect on the monster. Annabeth slowly climbed up onto the monsters back, trying to cut-off the neck quickly so she could end the fight, her hat fell off and she became visible again but she kept moving. The archer saw her and winked at her, then he made a hand signal to the redhead, she nodded and jumped again. This time she latched on to the Hydra's mouth, then took off her jacket and stuffed the Hydra with it. The Hydra tried to breathe fire, but it just seemed to recoil back into its mouth. It seemed to scream in pain, while that was happening Annabeth started to furiously stab the last neck of the Hydra. Three arrows landed on the wound and the monster disintegrated, leaving Annabeth free-falling about ten feet. The archer caught her and placed Annabeth on the ground.

The archer was about Annabeth's height, he had black hair with dark blue highlights and was wearing, ripped jeans and a dark blue tee-shirt with armor over it. He signaled over the redhead, she ran over. The redhead reminded her of Clarisse, just that she was smaller but obviously contained the same strength. She was wearing black jeans, and the shirt under her jacket had a white shirt that had a falcon on it. She spoke clearly and didn't seem surprised to see Annabeth at all.

"I'm guessing you're either a preppy half-blood or a blessing, either way, it's nice to meet you." She said holding out her hand, Annabeth took her hand and felt the warmth of the gauntlet the she was using as a weapon.

"I'm Annabeth Chase" Annabeth said after the Handshake.

"Holly Kent" she replied. Then pointed to the archer and said " That's David Wade, he'd love to speak to you but he's got five days left till a curse put on him breaks"

"how'd he get the curse?" Annabeth asked, curious on what monster could take away someone's voice.

"Practical joke" Holly replied, laughing. Holly had obviously seen the conclusion that Annabeth had come to.

A/N: Next chapter involves the camp I promised you in the summary! Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

CoT chp.2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. 

**The Other Half-Blood Camp**

After shaking hands with David, Holly walked over to where the Hydra had previously been. There were two items there, one was Annabeth's Yankees cap and the other was a sword. Holly returned to where Annabeth and David were, holding both items.

"This yours?" Holly asked, holding up the cap.

"Yeah, thanks" Annabeth replied, grabbing the Cap from Holly's hand.

"Listen, I can tell you're a half-blood. But are you a demigod?"

"But aren't those the same thing?" Holly looked at the ground nervously, then decided to reply.

"I'll tell you over a car ride, I have to get you to camp"

The drive was silent for a long time. Holly was driving towards the yellow dots, but she wasn't looking at the tracker at all. She decided to speak at a rest stop that all three of them had agreed on taking.

"Listen, Annabeth... You trust us right?" Holly asked nervously.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Okay... Ummm... Remember how I asked if you were a demigod?" Annabeth could see David in the background, staring at the tracker.

"Yeah, what does that mean?"  
>Holly gulped, and then continued.<p>

"Well... Gods weren't the only immortals going around falling in love with mortals..." She paused, looking at the reaction to the sentence. "Well... Those kids are in danger to monsters as well as demigods, so like camp half-blood for you, we have our own camp." Annabeth started to grasp what Holly was saying. "Well... Not always, children of our kind had a prison instead. But we were liberated thanks to Percy Jackson" Annabeth couldn't help but wince at his name being spoken aloud.

"Wait a second... You guys are children of Titans!" Annabeth had no prejudice towards children of Titans, but everything made sense now. That was why the tracker was showing forty dots at once, that was how Holly and David were so strong.

"Well... Yeah, my dad is Prometheus, the creator of people. And David's is Hyperion, The light guy who is also known as Helios." Holly explained. "We're not that different from demigods but we can smell monsters, like satyrs."

"If I could do that I wouldn't spend half my life almost dying..." Annabeth muttered under her breath, but Holly and David could still hear her. They both smiled, and then David motioned for Holly to continue.

"We had a prison break a little before the Titan war started, there were about a hundred and fifty of us. But we needed a place to be free from the gods, we tried Alaska, but the gods wouldn't let us past the border, literally. Then we marched down to Washington State, we started building 8 different buildings for us to stay in. The first couple days we had about half of us doing border patrol. After Hecate gave us magical boundaries to block out monsters, 40 of us had already been killed." Holly looked sadly at remembering that, she was one of the few who survived the guard duty. "Anyway, the gods sent their minions after us. We spent most of our time killing the beasts that got in. Then Luke came..." Annabeth wasn't surprised that he showed up. After all, the titan side had a LOT of half-bloods. "Luke or Kronos... as we found out later convinced 70 of us to fight in the war. If I'm correct, I believe that none came back." Holly said grimly, it wasn't fair, Luke had even threatened them. Some of them had just wanted to meet their parents. "We're pretty sure their not dead but we can't find them, your tracker doesn't even show any children of Titans other than those at our camp. We're not even sure if they fought in the war, we had some pretty powerful people who decided to join Luke."

The car stopped, then Holly gingerly walked out. David followed her, they both then started to get out their weapons. Annabeth followed them and copied their actions. "Annabeth, drive the car behind us when we run. We've got about 10 monsters on the border; they're not that strong but can be fatal if we don't kill them quickly." Holly whispered, Annabeth didn't complain and just followed them.  
>Suddenly two monsters had cornered them, one of the huge Orion bear twins (only one, not both) and a long metallic rhino. Annabeth remembered being held by the Orion bear years earlier, she gulped. The bear could have suffocated her if it wanted to, only Luke didn't let it. The bear tried to slam its fist at Holly, she rolled to the side then punched the exposed middle with her gauntlet, the bear didn't die, but roared in pain. Holly then climbed onto the back of the monster and raised her right hand over its neck, out of the knuckles of her gauntlet came three small but sharp blades. She looked like wolverine from Xmen, she stabbed the neck of the bear and it disintegrated.<p>

David was fighting a little differently than Holly, out of his hands were long bright lights, they seemed to scorching the rhino at its side. When the rhino got too close, a little bit of it would melt off. David ran straight into the rhino, at contact with the glowing lights coming from his hands, the rhino combusted, leaving only metal chainmail. Then both fighters walked back into the car. David in the back, holding the small piece of chest armor and Holly taking shotgun next to Annabeth.

"Annabeth, the other eight monsters won't find us if we get into the camp right now. I don't care what speed you're driving at, just drive to the gap in the black fence about a hundred yards from here." Holly said while grimacing. Annabeth then hit the gas without asking the bubbling questions that had popped into her head.

Annabeth drove past the gate and into what looked like a ghost-town. There were four buildings on each side, in the middle area there was a small map of Washington State. About ten kids circled a fire next to a pile or swords, armor and other materials. David and Holly grabbed the sword from the Hydra and the armor from the rhino, and then left the car. Annabeth parked the car and followed, she thought that there could be no other area for half-bloods that was almost a complete contrast of camp half-blood.

"We had good luck today Liz, we got chest armor." Holly said as she sat next to the girl who Annabeth presumed to be Liz. "And this..." Holly made an extravagant arm gesture toward Annabeth. "is Annabeth, she's a demigod who helped us out against the monster"

"nice to meet you" Liz said while smiling politely. Annabeth noticed that the small chatter among the other people at the campfires had stopped. Everyone was staring at her, not only did that make her self-conscious it also made her feel like she had to say something.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena" she stated, not really wanting the others to think she was hiding something. Then there was an immediate gasp of relief, and Annabeth knew why, the one word they didn't want to hear was Zeus.

"Over here! Help!" Annabeth heard something over her shoulder; when she looked she saw a short blonde girl was holding a guy over her shoulder, running across the border.

A/N: I'm not really happy with this chapter. In the next I'll show the poverty in the Titan camp. Oh and for those wondering, the lights on David's hands are from I Am Number 4 if you need a visual. 


End file.
